The present disclosure relates to seal assemblies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to seal plates for gas turbine engines.
In order to determine the rotational speed of a shaft (such as a shaft of a gas turbine engine), a magnetic probe is used to sense the passing of a tooth like feature on the shaft. Generally, the piece on the shaft that has the teeth is its own stand-alone part. Portions of gas turbine engines with limited space can prevent the ability to have the toothed part mounted onto the shaft.